The musical alphabet is conventionally written as C,D,E,F,G,A,B,C and the notes represented thereby from C to C are termed an "octave". This octave pattern is repeated in a number of different "keys" or "scales", depending upon the pitch or frequency of the acoustical vibration. The lowest note or first note names the "key". The 1st, 3rd, and 5th notes of the scale may be played together to form a "chord". This pattern is also repeated in all of the keys. In Western music there are two familiar modes of music known as the major (Ionian) and the minor (Aeolian) modes from which major and minor scales may be derived. Each mode comprises a series of scales known as diatonic scales, one of which is the scale of C major. Each scale comprises a series of seven steps rising from one note or key to its octave such as the C to C octave of the C major scale referred to above. The step or interval between the notes in a scale is either a tone or a semitone apart. Each mode of music has its own characteristic sequence of tone/semitone steps between successive notes of its scales.
Another way to describe the relationships of note pitch is the tone/semitone relationship. An octave has 12 semitones. Two semitones make a tone. A semitone is the interval between every note on a piano, black to white to black or white to white where there is no black. The arrangement of these semitones combined with the tones determines whether the scale constitutes either a major or minor mode. All major scales can be built using the Tonal Pattern for C major below.
The major mode can be characterized thus (for C major): ##STR1##
All minor scales can be built using the Tonal Pattern for A minor below.
The minor mode can be characterized thus (for A minor): ##STR2##
It will be appreciated that that the note names and fingering patterns will change for different scales in both modes. These concepts are relatively difficult for music pupils, and particularly young pupils to grasp. Visual aids have therefore, been suggested. Attention is directed to U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,443 issued Nov. 21, 1989 to H. W. Bertram which describes an apparatus having a display base with a circular display disc rotatably associated with the base and a display associated with the base and a display keyboard moveable relative to the display base. The base, the disc and the keyboard are all inscribed with indicia to enable the student to study and compute chords and scales in any presented mode of music. This device is however, relatively complex and presents far more information than can be readily assimilated by young or begining music students. There is, therefore, a need for a very simple visual aid which can be used by the teacher and pupil alike to study with provision to expand as the pupil becomes more advanced. Preferably the aid should be in the form of a kit so that each pupil can have a personal set for the self completion of assignments and private study. This visual aid enables the student to learn by doing. The devices of the prior art, as illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,443, are ready made and involve no student assembly.